


and they are your home.

by JustAlly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopting a dog, M/M, lowkey flashbacks, lowkey soulmate au, pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: okay so!!this was written as a belated christmas present to my girlfriend who is genuinely in love with my dog who's called Spook (ghost is based on him), please excuse the general suckiness behind this, it's been a while (and a whole dyslexia diagnosis) since the last time i've actually written anything worthy of publishing.Merry christmas baby! thank you for being such a huge part of my life over the past year, thank you for sticking around and not hating me at my most annoying times and i honestly can't wait for the day that we actually get to spend a christmas together, wrapped up in stupidly cheesy christmas jumpers, baking and trying not to burn down the kitchen as we have a singing contest in our kitchen. I'm not gonna write a giant paragraph because you well, you know how much i love you. thank you for being my other half, my soulmate and my home. i love you.I hope everyone had a great christmas and that 2020 brings lots of blessings and happiness to you all. <3till probably next year,angel <3
Relationships: Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	and they are your home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gf <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gf+%26lt%3B3).



They say it’s hard to find your soulmate. That you have to go through years and years of searching to find them. But, sometimes it’s not like that. Sometimes they’re just right in front of you. The soulmate bond sometimes isn’t always straight away necessary. Sometimes it takes time and time to realise they are your soulmate. That they complete you, that they are your home and at the end of the day, it will always be you they come back to. 

That’s the case with Mark and Chenle, they started off as just classmates and best friends, then as they grew older and began to get to know each other, they released their home was there all along. It was each other. Chenle fell in love first and he fell hard, Mark fell soon after and fell just as hard. It was only when they were truly and deeply in love with each other that their soulmate mark bloomed into life.

It was a cherry blossom tree on the side of their ribs, with two small pups sat underneath the tree, signifying their love for dogs. They’d been in love with the idea of getting a dog since they were both in their teens, remembering the summers of staying up in the garden with Chenle’s white German Sheppard, Ghost. They used to put the tent out in his garden, big enough for the two of them to sleep in and for Ghost to lay at the bottom of their feet.

They’d fill the tent with blankets, quilts, pillows, snacks for themselves and treats for Ghost, make sure that their laptops were fully charged and curl up together, watching the stars in the night sky, before cuddling up under the stars with a soft movie playing in the background as Chenle’s head ducked into Mark’s chest, the older boy wrapping his arms around the younger, bringing him into his chest closely. The warmth from Ghost keeping their legs warm, even as they camped out in the winter months.

Mark was in love with Ghost from the moment he met him as an nine year old, coming round to call for Chenle and his older brother Renjun, within a few minutes of meeting Ghost as a 6 week old puppy, both Mark and Chenle were both laid on their bellies playing with the tiny puppy, while the rest of their friends went up to play in Renjun’s bedroom. It was almost like they were hypnotised, they were obsessed, wanting to carry the tiny puppy around everywhere.

He grew up with them. Through Mark starting secondary school, through Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck joining him a year after, to Chenle and Jisung joining the year after that. Through Mark’s first girlfriend, Through Mark’s first boyfriend, through Chenle’s first boyfriend, to his first heartbreak, through Mark and the others beating Chenle’s ex-boyfriend up after he cheated on the younger, through to all of their graduations and Renjun finding out Jaemin and Jeno were his soulmates and Chenle and Mark finding they were each other’s soulmate.

It was only when Mark and Chenle finally moved in together at the age of 22 and 20 that they brought up adopting their own dog, together. It’s something that they’d slyly been hinting at since the older of the two graduated university and moved into his own flat, waiting for the younger.

Before they knew it, they were on there way to a dog rehoming shelter, ready to pick out their own first pet. Mark fell in love with all of them easily and Chenle wasn’t far behind. If it could be their way, they’d have all of them wrapped up in blankets in their flats with them. Choosing one singular dog was one of the hardest decisions of their life and they eventually decided on a black and tan German shepherd, which they eventually called Mars.

Mark turned into the biggest baby when he played with dogs, the younger constantly finding him on the floor wrestling with “his baby” as he proclaimed every time the younger raised an eyebrow. Chenle knew even before they were able to take Mars home that Mars was going to be one of the most spoilt dogs they'd ever met, both of them having the habit of babying their pets and buying them everything they could ever want.

Before Mars had even come home, they'd already bought him his own special bed, a whole tub of dog toys, a cute collar and lead with his name engraved on it, a bunch of blankets plopped around the house so he could lay down on them. The closer and closer they got to bringing him home, the more and more excited they both became. They'd been waiting for this moment since just after they'd got together.

It was all part of their five-year plan: own a dog, get married, have kid number one, have kid number two and finally have kid number three. The day before Mars was due to arrive, Chenle was bouncing off the walls, he'd been waiting for this moment since he was nineteen, when he'd first realised he was in love with him. The two of them would talk every single day growing up, if the elder didn’t go around that day then the younger would end up sending photos of his dog, to keep the older happy.

Mars bounded at them the day they picked him up from the dog shelter, attacking his new humans with slaver and licking both of their faces, Mark fell to the floor, clutching the big dog to him, laughing as the dog slavered all across his face and laughed even more as the dog then barrelled into Chenle's leg, his tail wagging rapidly as he licked the younger boys face, the Chinese falling into fits of laughter as the dog tickled his face.

After sorting the paperwork out, they were free to take Mars home. Mark was driving, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on top of Chenle's hand, the younger boy sat in the passenger seat. Mars was in the boot of the car, they'd made sure to get a car that was big enough to fit him in and was sat with his head between the headrests, his tongue hanging out as he tilted his head to get the cold air coming through the back window.

Chenle turned to watch their (yes their) brand new dog, having the time of his life, reminding him of not so long ago of when Ghost would do that, his tail waggling happily as the fresh air hit his face. Mark squeezed the youngers thigh slightly, making the other shift his eyes from their new dog to look at his soulmates face.

“He’s all ours.” Mark mumbled softly, smiling at the younger boy, as the younger relaxed back in his seat with a fond smile. “All ours.” Chenle repeats, a fond look appearing across his face as he splits between watching Mars and watching Mark. His two boys. Everything was complete for now, he’d honestly never been happier in his life then to have his boys.

They took Mars home that night and watched as all their friends and family came around and fell just as equally in love with Mars as they were. Mark sat back a few nights later, watching as Chenle and Mars sat on the sofa together, curled up with each other, the dog resting his head on his owners lap, and in that moment, he decided he wouldn’t ever change this for anything.

(and well, if he then decided to put a ring on it, using Mars, well, that’s just a different story for a different day.)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so!!
> 
> this was written as a belated christmas present to my girlfriend who is genuinely in love with my dog who's called Spook (ghost is based on him), please excuse the general suckiness behind this, it's been a while (and a whole dyslexia diagnosis) since the last time i've actually written anything worthy of publishing. 
> 
> Merry christmas baby! thank you for being such a huge part of my life over the past year, thank you for sticking around and not hating me at my most annoying times and i honestly can't wait for the day that we actually get to spend a christmas together, wrapped up in stupidly cheesy christmas jumpers, baking and trying not to burn down the kitchen as we have a singing contest in our kitchen. I'm not gonna write a giant paragraph because you well, you know how much i love you. thank you for being my other half, my soulmate and my home. i love you. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a great christmas and that 2020 brings lots of blessings and happiness to you all. <3 
> 
> till probably next year,   
> angel <3


End file.
